<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stork Club by KittyCatCaitlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563261">The Stork Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin'>KittyCatCaitlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent Carter - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Time Travel, endgame spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCatCaitlin/pseuds/KittyCatCaitlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened when Steve went back in time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stork Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 7:59 Peggy was sat at a table stirring the ice at the bottom of the glass. She kept glancing towards the door, then back at her watch. Reams of people were coming through, but not the person she was looking for. As her watch ticked from 8:00 to 8:01, Peggy stood up with a sigh. She busied herself checking her makeup in a compact that she pulled from her bag, when a shadow fell over her. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled “I’m just leaving.”</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>“Can’t you stick around a little longer?” The voice was one she recognised, a Brooklyn accent sitting heavy. Peggy looked up, into the face of Captain Steven Rogers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re late...” she whispered, not entirely sure she trusted her voice to work. Steve turned out his pockets with a cheeky smile</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I couldn’t call my ride.” He smirked. Peggy put a hand on his chest, as if to check he was real. There was something off about this Steve. He had only disappeared last week, but he seemed to have aged. The fabric under her hand was different, softer than she was used to. She couldn’t quite lay her finger on it, but there was definitely something different about Steve. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You died, Steve... how are you here...?” She asked, still looking at him in awe.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“It’s a... it’s a long story.” Steve scratched the back of him head</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How long?” Peggy demanded</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“About 88 years.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“But you’re still so young...” Steve brushed a stray hair from her face</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Peg, I’m 105 years old.” He confessed</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How?” Peggy couldn’t quite believe her ears</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Time travel.” Steve said with an air of finality, and held out his hand. “Anyway, you got a dance for this old man?” Peggy nodded mutely, taking the proffered hand. Steve lead her to the dance floor, drawing her close as they swayed. The first time his foot collided with hers Peggy looked up sharply. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really, Captain. 105 years old and you never found time for a dance lesson?” She scolded</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, I thought it was best to wait.” Steve turned her slowly</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Wait for what?” Peggy asked. Steve just smiled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The right partner.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>